legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Sinister
Mister Sinster is a major villain from X-Men and a fellow mutant. his real name is Nathaniel Essex. Main Allies: Rivals: BlackGarurumon and Haytham Kenway Main Enemies: Goals: He was formely an ally of Aclyopase but went his own ways since he thought he could do better than his former master. Sinster decided to form a syndicate known as The Sinsters of Evil, based on name Sinster He managed to form his team but faced opposition from Blackgaramon and his team. Sinster also learned of Dr.Strange and decided to focus his attention on both of them. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Minster Sinster makes his debut as one of the two inital villains of the story. Minster Sinster continues his battles with Blackgaramon and Dr.Strange while extending his fight to The Miracle Elite, The B Team, Slade's Ensemble, The Striker Force and The Alpha Team who all alligned themselves with The Sorcerer Supreme. Minster Sinsters first plan is to capture Princess Anna and sents out Flame King, Gaul, Flame King and Pretorius to capture her. Sora intervenes however and Sinster reconginzes her as the one Blackgurumon is after and also puts them on assignment on track who Anna and Sora are seeking for help Sinster and the others save Gravtina and Jareth from drowning and realizes that Blackgruumon was more powerul than he thought. He has Pariah Dark split the group taking inspiration from the heroes and their actions. Sinster sends Carmen, Calvin and Madame Castrophe to one island and Macbeth to another one which he has Dark Helmet and Ratcliffe monitor. When Pretorius sends Myers, he points out he doesn't care which Digmon is ambushed by Myers. Sinster has the ladies and Candle distract Strange so he can deal with other matters and decides to have Puck, Pretorius and Buster deal with any interference from BlackGurumon. Minster Sinster and Pretorius see Macbeth return and they decide to update the brainwashing. Sinster recives his first part of his plan in a lock of hair of the dark one by Shinzo who he thanks for his efforts. Sinster gets reported by the criminals of his group as they do his operations on the jungle which Dr.Strange's allies put an end to. He notes Blackgurumon is going to isle magic and learns where everyone is going so he counters with his own magical allies and has Myers go after Blue. Myers kidnaps Aleu according to Sinster's plan and Bloom puts her through torture before throwng her in the pit. Sinster learns about GBF's involvement from Clock King where he and SHinzon try to figure how he intends to accomplsih what his goal. Sinster decides to send Myers after Dr.Strange to send a message after the sucesss on Blue. Sinster overhears of Dark Helmet's death at Alice's gun and gives Clock King the order to retrieve his body Sinster brings Aleu for his plan and tells them that he's waiting for Bloom to get back. Sinster sends a package out to wait for the reaction which goes according have Suede gets it. It is revealed that Sinster's whole plan was to turn Blue to the darkside by killing Aleu, arranging a visit to Cadence to clone her head to frame Blackgurumon and then have Hotaru arrest him and lastly have Bloom convince him to turn agains his friends. Sinster announces that they have managed to open the Star Road so now they put the next part of their plan in place. Sinster talks with Pretroius and Ebon regarding the situation and Pretorius is on the island with others regarding some plan. Sinster takes Blue to the area of Blackgurumon's forretress to kill him, tells him to rip Cadence's heart out as Blackgurumon lied to Blue about killing Cadence. Allies: Shinzon, Pretorius, Neyla, Valtor, Gaul, Calvin Candle, Carmen Sandiego, Micheal Myers, Pariah Dark, Midbus, Abis Mal, Buster, Clock King, Dark Helmet, Flame King, Governor Ratlciffe, Gravtina, Hotaru, Jigsaw, Jareth, Killer Moth, Lord Maliss, Madame Castrophe, Merlock, Zangaya, Tim Cain, Whittany and Brittany Biskit, Suketh, Rasputin Enemies: X-Men, Deadpool, Blackgurumon, The Children of Blackgurumon, Haytham Kenway, Templar Orders, Dr.Strange, Tony Aimelda, The Multiuniverse Resistance, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Mr.Gold, Sora (Digmon), The B Team, Blue, The Alpha Team, Ezekeil Zick, The Miracle Elite, Kratos, The Striker Force, Discord Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Mutants Category:Rivals Category:Mass Murderers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Social Darwinist Category:Partner Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Main Characters in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Sinsters of Evil Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Upcoming Main Characters Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Clancy Brown Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Lesser of Two Evils Category:Successful Villains